


【求RP点梗活动七】④ Down Falls the Dew on the Grass

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age, Gen, M/M, Wandering the Beleriand
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Turgon、Finrod【配对组合】宅牙【文章分级】G【字数统计】【交稿日期】2019年8月4日【点梗人】@Vorodon.【备注】漫游那段时期原著向





	【求RP点梗活动七】④ Down Falls the Dew on the Grass

夜幕降临，点点繁星坠入艾林微奥，令这片平静的池塘变得名副其实。

图尔巩爬出简易帐篷，往火堆中加了块松木柴，然后飞快钻了回去，低声说：“早应该带些冬天穿的衣物。本以为夏日南方夜里不怎么冷，没想到尼芙林里竟然冻得像结冰的米斯林。我就是嫌那儿太冷了才搬去奈芙拉斯特，失算了。话说回来，算下日期，明天该是夏至日了。”

“你说得对，是夏至日了。”芬罗德不知什么时候起身，半跪着从背后紧握住图尔巩的肩膀。刚吹了冷风有些冰凉的白色丝绸睡衣下，渐渐传来了图尔巩身上的温度。然而那一刻，芬罗德却觉得这温度过于灼热，好似有火焰灼烧着他的双手，仿佛帐篷外的篝火在图尔巩身上疯狂地燃烧。芬罗德情急之中，一把将对方拉入怀里，吟诵风雨咒。霎那间，一阵大风猛地掀掉了帐篷顶，图尔巩还没来得及反应，就被从天而降的暴雨灌了个透心凉，倾盆大雨顺便也把篝火给扑灭了，那堆木炭甚至被水淹得连白烟都冒不起来了。

“嘿，停下，醒醒！你在做什么？！”虽然他早已习惯堂亲的预见力，会时不时给他些不属于这个时间轴的惊喜，但现在真太TM冷了。这刺骨的寒冷勾起了不美好的回忆，令他大为光火。

“抱歉，我又掉进幻象里了。”芬罗德回过神来，赶忙又念了一段火焰咒，蒸干了两人身上的衣物、行李和被褥。他松开手、低垂着头，失神的蓝色眼眸藏在卷曲的长发下，浅浅的金色在迷蒙的水汽中，泛着朦胧的微光。

“别担心，我没事，我的好堂弟。你应该更谨慎地对待你的力量。”图尔巩回身拥抱了他，轻拍着他的后背。芬罗德每次使用咒语后，就会变得极度虚弱。他的身体越来越凉，图尔巩只得更紧地抱住他，拉过两条被子给他取暖。“我让莱格拉斯和埃德拉希尔再过来生一下火吧。”

“不用，他们已经睡下，别打扰他们。”

从他的眼神中，图尔巩就知道这娃还没从未来的幻象里醒来。“我让你带了护卫和随从，就是要他们来照看你，在紧急情况下帮你的。你是他们的领导者、他们的王，提这点小要求不过分。你一直不说自己的需求，到真的需要他们的时候……你手下的人到底哪些是会无条件地服从你，听你的指令，你必须心里有个底。这雨刚才没下到他们那里吧？”图尔巩不确定地问。

“没有。我心里有底，埃德拉希尔不喜欢刚睡着就被吵醒。”芬罗德抱歉地眨了眨蓝眼睛。

“你不想麻烦他，那我让莱格拉斯过来。”图尔巩转身走向离他们有些距离的一个篝火堆。

不一会儿，小火苗就在重新架好的帐篷外燃了起来。火种摇曳了好一会儿，凝固在木柴间的松香散发出迷人的芬芳，更多的松木柴被点着，在火堆里“噼啪”作响。

图尔巩递了一壶酒和一块干粮给蜷在被窝里看篝火的芬罗德，后者起身慢慢咀嚼了起来。图尔巩问：“你看到了什么？每次你掉入幻象的时候，我都怀疑你是不是白天那个欢脱的Findaráto。”

“你身上着了火，有巨大的石块落下来。我想帮你挡住，但我似乎已不属于那个时空。”

“听起来像是个非常遥远的未来。”图尔巩想了会儿评价道。

“你知道那不可能很遥远。”

“我不知道。我们不能总是担心这些还不能确定的事。”图尔巩坐在帐篷门口，越过火堆往池塘里扔小石子。

“那你现在在担心什么？”芬罗德把酒壶的盖子拧好，放在一边，躺了回去。

“我来托尔西瑞安前，顺道去希斯路姆住了几天。”图尔巩往火堆里又加了块木头，“先前带的这些松木真不耐烧，明天砍几棵冬青去。”

“我知道，你先前说过。”

“自从三十年前那场宴会结束后，我觉得他们都太乐观了些，尤其是我哥。很多脑子不太好使的人觉得Curufinwë逼得他们不得不来此，美其名曰‘寻找自由和美丽国度’，是正当又合理的。‘精灵是不会遗忘的生灵’，这话用在那些人身上，怕是不太合适。”图尔巩转身面向西北，望了眼竖在地平线上方的“维拉的镰刀”，又回头对着池水叹了口气。

“你太紧张、太悲观，现在是和平时期。”

“不见得。话说回来，Artaresto那孩子又在发什么神经？跟自己老爹吵架，就拖家带口跑你领地上不走了？”

“Angaráto说暂时不想看到他儿子，那还能去哪儿，只能先住在我这里了。”芬罗德想起二弟的表情就觉得甚是好笑。

“别太惯着，教些有用的。”

“你自己还不是惯着Írissë。”芬罗德反驳。

“说不过你……”

“明天去瑞吉安吗？我可以带你在环带里到处转转。我之前写信问过舅母，她说倘若是我带着的，就可以。”

“当然去，乐意至极。”图尔巩钻进帐篷，决定先不想那些恼人的烦心事。

夜里的雾气在针叶上凝结成水滴，缓缓滑到叶尖上。而后，清晨的微风吹拂，水滴悄悄落下，砸在湖畔的长草叶上，溅起小小的水花。


End file.
